rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
Standard Wave Cannon
The Standard Wave Cannon is one of the R-Type icons, next to the R-9A Arrowhead and the Standard Force and can be found in nearly every title. Standard Wave Cannon Prototype Here is where it all started. This Wave Cannon, equipped on the first fighter craft in the first mission against the Bydo, is the premise upon which nearly all other Wave Cannon technology expanded and grew, from this humble beginning to the mighty Giga Wave Cannon. This weapon is often the first level charge of a Wave Cannon. R-Type Being the first Wave Cannon to see active duty, it's the only one available to pilots. Releasing the charge fires a bolt of blue energy not much wider than the craft, but still potent enough to inflict major damage. R-Type Final 1 Loop Max. Mid-development Standard Wave Cannon. It was the Wave Cannon initially loaded on the first R-9As. Some have special Bits equipped also. This weapon is only found on craft with underdeveloped Wave Cannon technology, such as the R-9Leo Leo and OF-1 Daedalus. Standard Wave Cannon This is the Wave Cannon available in most missions, except for R-Type, which uses the prototype of this cannon. The first level charge of this Cannon results in a bolt similar to the prototype's attack. R-Type II/Super R-Type Possessed by the R-9C War-Head, this is the Wave Cannon fired when the Beam meter isn't flashing orange. R-Type Final 2 Loop Max. The R-9A was designed to pack as much firepower as the main batteries of a front line battleship. The weapon gathers power in the forward prow of the fighter. The accumulated energy is instantaneously released along a pre-determined targeting vector. The complex physics behind this weapon remove the need for a traditional barrel. This is the default Wave Cannon used by many fighter craft, but can found on the R-9A Arrowhead, R-9Leo2 Leo II, OFX-2 Valkyrie, OF-3 Garuda, OFX-4 Songoku, and the OF-5 Kaguya. Can also be found as part of the Hybrid Wave Cannon System models 4 and 6. R-Type Command Designed to give standard fighters warship-class firepower. Multiple turns are needed to charge the weapon. This weapon shoots forward four hexes, dealing heavy damage to all targets. It's simply called the "Wave Cannon" and used by the Rwf-9A Arrowhead, it's black variant, and the TL2AT Patrocross Avian. Standard Wave Cannon II This upgraded Standard Wave Cannon packs a stronger punch. R-Type Final 3 Loop Max. The charge and output volumes is improved over the Standard Wave Cannon. Surplus energy can be directed upon impact. It inflicts high damage and is useful against enemies with high endurance. Used primarily by the R-9A3 Lady Love, but also apart of Hybrid Wave Cannon Systems 5 and 7. Standard Wave Cannon III The necessary step up from the Standard Wave II, focusing one of the largest blasts this side of the Giga Wave Cannon, which required a Hyperdrive system to attain. R-Type Final 4 Loop Max. The secondary output of Standard Wave Cannon II is improved. It possesses the highest destructive power of its class. Standard complement of the R-9A4 Wave Master. Standard Wave Cannon X An improvement upon the control mechanism of the Standard Wave allows for a more effective blast. R-Type Final 2 Loop Max. The surplus energy released upon impact is given homing ability through the use of nanomachines. Standard issue for the R-9AX Delicatessen. Standard Wave Cannon XX This updated version of the Standard Wave X allows for greater power. R-Type Final 3 Loop Max. Higher output than Standard Wave Cannon X. Its nanomachine-controlled beam led to the development of the Remote Guidance Wave Cannon. Equipped exclusively on the R-9AX2 Dinner Bell. Category:Weapons Category:Wave Cannons Category:Wave Cannons in R-Type Final Category:R-Type Category:Weapons in R-Type Command